


Mirror, Mirror

by joidianne4eva



Category: Thor (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2013-11-21
Packaged: 2018-01-02 07:10:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1053952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joidianne4eva/pseuds/joidianne4eva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the 100 word challenge on fic_promptly. The prompt: Thor (The Dark World)/The Avengers, Loki, appearances are deceiving. </p><p>Contains spoilers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirror, Mirror

Loki often marvelled at how absolutely foolish those around him could be. In a world that was saturated with magic and Gods, people still insisted on believing what was before their eyes. It was such a naive concept that Loki hoped that they would never overcome it. To lay eyes on something was to prove that it existed, that it had been but who was to say that what the eyes beheld wasn’t a lie, a simple fabrication created by one’s mind.

Staring at the mirror Loki smiled as he pressed his fingers to its surface and Thor smiled back.


End file.
